Russia/Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Although there is no Soviet/Russian campaign, Russia plays a significant role in the storyline, both on the side of and against the player. There is tension within the Russian government between the Ultranationalists and the Loyalists. The Ultranationalists idealize the old Soviet system, as they believe the federal government to have western interests at heart, rather than the interests of the Russian people. The Loyalists are the federal government's forces. Sometime before the start of the game, these tensions break out in a civil war. In order to draw world attention away from this civil war, the Ultranationalists supported Khaled Al-Asad's rise to power in an unnamed Middle Eastern nation. Ultranationalist leader Imran Zakhaev was even present at the execution of former president Yasir Al-Fulani. The Ultranationalists even go so far as to supply Al-Asad with a nuclear device. This device was later used to destroy the nation's capital city and kill 30,000 Marines. Russian involvement in this conflict was suspected, but unconfirmed until Al-Asad was captured. Zakhaev called Al-Asad's phone, and Captain Price answered. Price had had a previous run-in with Zakhaev when he was just a Lieutenant, sniping his left arm off while he was making a deal for spent nuclear fuel rods in Pripyat, Ukraine. Once Russian involvement was known, the SAS and U.S. Marines make a move to capture Victor Zakhaev, Imran Zakhaev's son. When he was cornered, Victor took his own life rather than be captured. Griefed by this loss, Zakhaev began to make open threats against the western world. The Ultranationalists took control of a nuclear launch facility and aimed the missiles at the United States. A joint mission between the U.S. Marines and the SAS was initiated, assaulting the launch facility. This mission is eventually successful, detonating the nuclear warheads midflight. The team then makes their escape, but wind up stranded on a destroyed bridge facing an Mi-24 Hind and Ultranationalist troops. The Hind blows up an oil tanker on the bridge, killing or incapacitating most of the team. At this point, Zakhaev personally moved in on the team, executing two members with his signature Desert Eagle. The Loyalists make a return at this point, destroying the Ultranationalist Hind and beginning to attack the rest of the troops. While Zakhaev is distracted by the explosion, Price slides his pistol to Soap, who takes down Zakhaev and his two guards. Post-game, the civil war ended and stability was temporarily restored. The Spetsnaz appear as a faction in multiplayer, always facing off against the SAS. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In the five years following the death of Zakhaev and the end of the Second Russian Civil War, the Russian state and populace have increasingly come to side with the goals and aims of the Ultranationalists, to the extent that Zakhaev is declared the "Hero of the New Russia" by popular acclaim. The Ultranationalists won the war, and one of their leaders, Boris Vorshevsky became the President. The new leader of the Ultranationalist terrorists, Vladimir Makarov, uses this populist surge in patriotic feeling to his own benefit by staging a brutal massacre at Zakhaev International Airport and pinning the blame on the United States in a false-flag operation, inciting a nationalist backlash against America. The Russian state took the bait, and after using a captured ACS module to hack American defense systems, soon launches a massive military invasion of the United States' East Coast, starting World War III, with the goal to both avenge the airport massacre and fulfill the Ultranationalist goal of forging Russia into a world power once again. The Russian invasion is swift and brutal, with no distinction between military and civilian personnel, and engulfs much of the country in the fighting, including Washington D.C. itself. Although the invaders are defeated in Washington D.C., the United States as a whole remain in jeopardy, as Russia now finds itself fully committed to the path of war against America. It is possible that Russia has a few military bases in some of the former Soviet states because of the Russian base in Kazakhstan, and Ukrainian Insignias on the snowmobiles in the same base, as well as activity in Ukraine, Georgia and Azerbaijan, with levels in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 After the Russians retreat from the East Coast because of their defeat at the Battle of New York, President Boris Vorshevsky is getting ready to sign a peace treaty with the United States and in Hamburg on October 3, 2016. However President Boris Vorshevsky is captured by Vladimir Makarov when his plane is hijacked. The peace treaty is canceled. Later Makarov detonates Gas bombs through Europe and Russia soon invades Europe. The U.S. responded by launching its forces to rescue the U.S. Vice President and aid its European allies, by the time the war ended most of the U.S. East Coast is in ruin and an unknown number of U.S. soldiers and civilians are dead, wounded or missing. After Russian President Boris Vorshevsky is rescued by Delta Force and the disavowed Task Force 141, the peace treaty is signed and relations between the United States, Russia and NATO develop into peace. President Vorshevsky later starts reconciliation with the Loyalists and offer them their full protection and allow them to return to Russia and start a coalition government with his government and peaceful relations increase between the United States, Russia and NATO with the new Ultranationalist-Loyalist government. Weapons Assault Rifles *AK-47 *AN-94 Submachine Guns *AK-74u *Kiparis *PP90M1 Machine Pistols *PP2000 *TMP *G18 *FMG9 (used by FSO) Light Machine Guns *RPD *M60E4 *L86 LSW *MG4 *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg Shotguns *W1200 *M1014 *SPAS-12 *Striker *AA-12 *Shotgun (Attachment) Sniper Rifles *Dragunov *WA2000 Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle *USP .45 *MP412 *P99 *Five Seven (used by FSO) Launchers *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-7 *Javelin *GP-25 *M203 Other *Dogs *Riot Shield Attachments *Red Dot Sight *MARS Sight (seen on TAR-21) *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Suppressor Vehicles *Mi-8 *Mi-24 *Mi-28 *Mi-26 *Pave Low *UAZ-469 *BMP-2 *T-72 *BM-21 *Ural-4320 *Snowmobile *BTR-80 *MiG-29 *Little Bird *9K330 Tor *An-124 *T-90 *GAZ-2975 *2S19 Msta Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:CoD MW Reflex Combat.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting in a Russian village. Loyalist-1.jpg|Russian Loyalist Trooper. Loyalist-2.jpg|Russian Loyalist with night vision goggles. Loyalist.png|A more modern looking Russian soldier. File:Loyalist-01-01F.jpg|Russian Loyalist aiming AK-47. Dimitri Petrenko CoD4.jpg|A Russian Loyalists aiming down his G36C. European_map_Russian_office_MWDS.png|A map of Europe as seen in "Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). Coat of Arms of the Russian Federation.png|The Russian coat of arms before the Ultranationalist takeover (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Invasion Forces (Russian Airborne Troops) Inv1.png|VDV running. Inv10.png|A VDV soldier firing his TAR-21. Inv11.png|A VDV soldier firing a UMP 45. Inv12.png|A VDV soldier fires his RPD in "Whiskey Hotel". Inv2.png|A VDV operative climbs the Nate's ladder. Inv3.png|A VDV force attacking the U.S. Army. Inv4.png|Two VDV soldiers shooting. Inv5.png|VDV trying to rescue a trapped comrade. Inv6.png|VDV advancing to the U.S. Rangers Inv7.png|VDV approaching from a truck. Ultra 2.JPG|A VDV soldier cheering. Ultra 3.JPG|A VDV soldier with a gas mask. Ultra 4.JPG|Another VDV soldier cheering. Ultra 5.JPG|A VDV sniper cheering. Ultra 6.JPG|A VDV soldier cheering. Arctic Forces File:Winterul.png|An Artic Spetsnaz sniper. File:Winterultra2.png|An Artic Spetsnaz smoking, erroneously with a mask. File:Winterultra3.png|An Artic Spetsnaz soldier with a Vector. File:Winterultra4.png|An Artic Spetsnaz soldier with an RPG-7. File:Winterultra5.png|An Artic Spetsnaz soldier with a SPAS-12. File:Winterultra6.png|A Spetsnaz soldier with a FAMAS. AUG HBAR Ultranationalist Modern Warfare 2.jpg|A Spetsnaz aims his AUG HBAR. Famas Ultranationalist Modern Warfare 2.jpg|A Spetsnaz runs with a FAMAS. UMP45 Ultranationalist Snowmobile MW2.jpg|Two Spetsnaz soldiers on a snowmobile. MW2TDIVector.jpg|A Spetsnaz runs with a Vector. MW2Winch1887.jpg|A Spetsnaz wielding a Model 1887. Airport Security Airport Security Covering MW2.png|A Security guard covering fleeing civilians. Airport Security Hide MW2.png|A Security guard hiding from Makarov's assault team. Airport Security Melee MW2.png|A Security guard meleeing with a UMP45. Airport Security Squad MW2.png|Three Security guards in a elevator. Internal Troops - ("FSB") File:Internal Troops 1 MW2.png|A FSB soldier aiming his USP .45. File:Internal troops 2.png|A FSB trooper preparing to fire his TAR-21. File:Internal troops 3.png|A FSB Riot Shield wall formation. File:Internal troops 4.png|A FSB agent taking cover. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Government Forces Russian troops storm Paris MW3.jpg|Russian Troops storming Paris. Russian Soldier MW3.jpg|A Russian Trooper in Paris. Russian troops in Prague MW3.png|On the Streets of Prague. Russian airborne troop models MW3.jpg|Russian Airborne Troops Russian urban troop models MW3.jpg|Russian Urban Troopers Russian woodland troop models MW3.jpg|Russian Troopers (European Front) Russian Arctic troop models MW3.jpg|Russian Arctic Troops Russian Navy troop models MW3.jpg|Russian Navy Personnel Spetsnaz gas mask.png|In Paris. File:MW3_Spetsnaz_B2B.png|Two Spetsnaz soldiers wielding MP5's. File:MW3_Spetsnaz_AK47.png|Two Spetsnaz soldiers wielding AK-47's. Russian Ultranationalist Coat of Arms.png|The Russian coat of arms after the Ultranationalist takeover (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3). FSO FSO Agent MW3.jpg|A guarding FSO agent. Wounded FSO MW3.jpg|A FSO agent helps a wounded comrade. FSO and Voershevsky MW3.jpg|Commander Pudovkin and a FSO agent help the President. FSO Models 2 MW3.png|FSO models. FSO Models MW3.png|More FSO models. Loyalist Forces Loyalists in combat MW3.png|Russian Loyalist rebels engaged in street fighting. Loyalist helping civilian MW3.png|A Russian Loyalist rebel helping a civilian. Loyalist Wounded MW3.png|A Loyalist rebel tending to a wounded comrade. Loyalist Street Fighting MW3.png|Nikolai and other Loyalists rebels protecting an injured Soap. Loyalist with a Spas-12 MW3.png|A Loyalist rebel with a SPAS-12. Loyalists Character models MW3.jpg|Loyalist characters models.